Savior
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Jin stumbles upon an injured woman after being in battle with a demon. Hiei uncovers truth of her life and her knowledge of demons and a drastic battle from ages ago that appears fresh as day to her memory.
1. Chapter 1

A battle was taking place at that fateful time and in that area other members appeared in the wrong time for one, and wrong realm for the other. Either way neither was fairing well and with a battle so close to them, and not one of them even close to consciousness, the place they were in was a poor choice for fate but it also has a way of making the best of things along these rocky roads.

Jin was in battle with a demon trying to take over there territory that they finally had, the main goal for the since past battle named the "Dark Tournament." He could feel the presence of at least 1 other in the area suddenly appear. He looked back at the demon he was currently wrapped up in battle with and wasn't certain if this was a trap.

Judging by the deflating aura but yet strong he guessed them to be dying. He focused on his fight once more winding up his double wind fists determined to end this fight fast. At first he was just toying with the demon but with another unknown presence in the area he didn't want to be stupid and use up energy and time that might be needed for a possible attack from another intruder. Jin wasn't stupid, a wee bit crazy but not stupid. He remembered falling for the trick of a demon that was able to make it seem he was dying when in reality he was fine, just putting on an act to trap dear ol' Jin.

Seeing his opponent out for the count after he unleashed his double fist wind attack he decided to check out the other identity. On high alert he walked towards the tree they must have been hiding behind with the dense foliage to their advantage he decided to wind up his just in case then jumped through the bushes! Frightened by the turn about of his prey he just barely missed landing on them. After tumbling into the next tree he set about pulling the twigs and leaves out of his hair as he went back to inspect the figure.

'Figure indeed,' he thought to himself while he poked it with a nearby twig. "Ow!" He said as he got burnt through the twig having the shock being transferred through it. "A mite dangerous this one is and even while they're still out like a solid rock under the boulder it is." He took in the appearance a bit more as he cleared the bushes away and his eyes were as wide as saucers! "I didn't yer was in such a mess or I wouldn't have been poking you with that there twig." He looked at what appeared to be broken women and broken indeed she was. Her right arm was at the least fractured and a definite sprain to her left ankle, and gashes around her abdomen, a dagger in both thighs and blood running out of her mouth.

"Damn, the lassie messed her self up quite a bit didn't she. What she doing fighting battles and then winding up in a place like this, its not her realm either so what do I do wit a young lassie broken up like a bunch of scruff?" He attempted to pick her up when she nearly cried out in and he barely even touched her. He watched tears form under her closed eyes. He gave it another chance using his mastery of the wind to keep her still until she was at arms height so he would be able to give her less difficulty with him picking her up.

Jin flew as high in the sky hoping to avoid any demons in the area until he got her to a safe place. He kept glancing down memorizing her features. She looked to have once been wearing one of those human schoolgirl outfits yet hers was so torn up if he wasn't careful he would be seeing her private gems. He didn't have an idea as to why she would be in Makai and yet fighting a nasty battle like the one she had obviously been in. He finally found the place he was looking for. He reached the cave opening and gingerly stepped in being careful of the bloodied package he carried.

Finding an appropriate room for her he set about gathering supplies to clean her wounds and bandage them, then make splints. He looked at the mess she was in, and here he didn't even know how she managed to appear there, he almost wondered if it was luck. A while later after making sure to get at every cut he looked her over and decided to try and give it a shot at washing all the grime out of her hair. After all she was in his bed since he could find no other room available.

Hours later found Jin lightly snoring collapsed on the floor with supplies strewn about all over the place. This is how Touya found him with Chu close behind. Taking in the odd site they looked a bit perplexed and even more so when the new figure stirred in an attempt to wake up.

"Uh, I feel like I got hit by a car and slammed into a glass building." The unknown woman remarked as she continued to struggle to get up. "Ah!" She cried out in pain upon placing pressure on her right arm.

Jin jumped awake to find his damsel in distress, in distress again but from her acquired wounds that he found her with. "You mite not be wanting to try much movement for a while miss. You looked like a piece of ransacked meat in a den of angry ogres." He exclaimed. "How come all the weird things be happening to me since me met that lad Yusuke?" He questioned himself.

He heard a cough from the doorway and looked behind him strangely before realizing Chu and Touya have been standing there for however long it was since they had shown up. They soon felt a familiar energy coming at them fast but didn't feel the least bit threatened.

"May I ask where am I and who are all of you?" She said as clearly as her throat would allow. Before her question was answered another demon appeared giving them all a demanding stare as if just caught their hands in the cookie jar.

"Well lassie, I'm Chu, and this fella her is Touya, the other is Jin who had saved yer life and the newbie is Hiei, which I'm certain there is a good explanation to all of this matter. You're in the Makai now so you best be staying close so yer pretty face isn't eaten." He addressed her before continuing. "So who might you be?"

"Well for starters my name is Higurashi, Kagome. I'm not certain where Makai is but I'm hoping its near Edo, or at least Tokyo." Giving a questioning glance as she silently wondered how they came across her.

Hiei listened in and probed her mind for details while the others kept her distracted with describing where she was in related to her choice of locations. His eyes narrowed as he swiped through her memories taking in the knowledge he needed before he got caught. It was safe to say she knew much about demons and had just come fresh from a battle but ended up in the future, many years after the battle had taken place as if she just traveled through time much similar to a portal.

SORRY to cut it off there but I had stopped typing earlier and might screw it up if I continued now.


	2. Chapter 2

Contacting Kurama about the situation and sending the memories he watched of hers, he began to decipher which realm should the, most likely priestess, too and wasn't too keen on telling Koenma about her presence being here. He still didn't trust his "boss" and didn't feel like acting like one of his damned ogres running around. With all this, he decided it was none of Koenma's concern, he didn't feel like doing extra errands just over a priestess popping into Makai.

Discussing it with Kurama, they decided Kuwabara, Botan, and Koenma are not to know about her. If Enma found out about her then it could mean some very harsh things for anyone involved, mainly the priestess who to her stored knowledge, did not hold grudges on demons or half demons, minus one in particular. Chu nudged him out of his conversation and signaled to come talk to him outside of earshot.

"Hiei, I'm certain you probed her memories, anything interesting that might explain why there is an odd human loose in Makai or if there is anymore?" He suddenly got a flash of her memories along with the others, Hiei not liking to talk much or explain it all, decided to just show the others what he had seen. Yusuke who was eating Ramen at Keiko's was a bit stunned and fell over in his stool shooting the soup out of his nose and mouth. "What the fuck?" Hiei then sent a message about his decision with Kurama and was clear with his point of word not getting out.

Kagome was instructed to keep her power in check so she doesn't slip on to the radar and hopefully no caught by Reikai. They wanted to try and slip her through to Ningenkai unnoticed, probably during an uproar. She healed faster than they expected and her senses turned out to be stronger than normal humans. They got adjusted eventually to having her around and needing human food also.

Jin was the one to really bond with her. He took her around the caves and up into the chilling air of the mountain peak. Showed her some of the sights from a birds eye view, not wanting to risk exposing her. She healed quickly and helped out around the caves, hearing stories of there other places, more like a regular home. She learned how they eat and wash there clothes and decided to take on the load of doing the majority of the chores, not wanting to be bored or a bad guest.

By the end of the week they were teaching each other different games, mainly cards and makai board games. She missed her friends and family but enjoyed having more friends and made the best of each day that passed. One day though, they learned just how loud she can scream, and being in a cave didn't help the matter either.

Kagome, though living in a cave, she was sweeping the and getting rid of cob webs and the such. She didn't realize until too late that it was a demon spider that lived in the small hole in the cave and it didn't appreciate her destroying his well laid dinner plans when she swept away his hard work. Just as Kagome was about to bend down again after getting rid if the web she felt something hit her in the face and within seconds she began screaming her head off as the spider crawled around her face biting her and getting his sticky proteinaceous spider silk in her mouth, nose, ears and all over her face, getting into her hair. The guys came running and Chu killed it. Jin flew her to the hotsprings with a small 3 ft waterfall. She took way longer than usual and used up most the soap but was in a better mood after nearly making them all go deaf. She apologized later and asked to get some herbs to make her own soap and there soap also if they wanted her too. After seeing her do a good job making her own they all wanted there own made by her.

The days ran fast and the spider incident was soon lost to them. When a bunch of demons would attack the barrier and get through, they decided to conveniently forget to send her back to Ningenkai. Her blooming friendship with them all continued to increase and she found it easier to talk about her travels with the well and her many battles. She embarrassingly had to tell them about her different crushes and the suitors she'd had, and well she ended up not liking Truth or Dare much anymore. They laughed when she decided to do a Dare and had to be wrapped up like a mummy in toilet paper. Chu accidentally spilled some of his liquor on her and the nearby candle caught her on fire. She decided that after a few other incidents during the game that she was jinxed in the game.

Life got lonely at times for her but she kept it to her self. She wished there was females around for her to talk to but any that did come over, it was more of a one time thing as they drank with Chu, and were wasted also. She didn't regret being able to watch the sunrise and sunset over the land. It was still beautiful in her mind. She soon adapted to life with the guys and quickly adjusted to there various tempers and spontaneous moods. Day in and day out, she was all smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei came back one day with Yusuke and Kurama to check on the priestess and talk the guys into getting her back to her own realm. They all quickly jumped up the side of the mountain and up to the cave, casually walking in. Chu came out and greeted them, signaling for them to be quiet. "The Miss's is resting. What brings y 'all here?"

Hiei gave him a pointed look. "You haven't slipped her back to her realm yet fool."

"That and we would also like to meet her, mine and Yusuke's curiosity has gone unquenched." Kurama slipped in.

Touya walked up and joined the conversation. "She has yet to be detected and here she will be protected. We are not so closely watched unlike all of you. If she goes with you then they are sure to find out about her."

"She is in danger here. Are you all fools? I searched the area with Kurama that Jin had showed me and we found traces of a half demon and there are only two within the vicinity of the battle she had been in. If it is a enemy then you put her at risk of being discovered by that person and on unfamiliar ground. The second she needs her powers to defend her self then she could be discovered by Enki or eve worse, lesser demons and used as a tool. If Enma got his hands on her he could find a way to wipe her of her memories and install hatred into her heart so she will wipe out the demon race." Hiei pressed.

Jin shushed them as he leaned against a wall. "She don't need to be woken up from the rest she be taking." Giving them a scowl.

"I can see both sides but we should find the half demon and if it's the one she is allies with then they can help protect her after she goes home and if it's the enemy she was fighting then we pulverize him and Hiei can use the dragon to make certain he can't come back. If anything we could tell Enki about the half demon and then deal with him then and hope he doesn't know that Kagome is still alive and in the same realm." Yusuke suggested getting nods of agreement.

"Its as good a plan as any. For now we should all keep a low profile especially all of you and make sure no one finds out about Miss Kagome. I doubt it would be good hearing there is a priestess in tune with her powers and living in Makai would be anything but good." They all went to the living room and sat down planning.

A while later Hiei looked towards Kagome's room. "The woman is awake and approaches."

They all turned to greet her as she came in. "Oh. I didn't know we had extra guests. I am Higurashi Kagome." She greeted with a small curtsy.

Kurama stood up and bowed to her. "It's a pleasure meeting you Miss Kagome. I am Kurama but also known as Minamino Shuichi around normal humans." He also greeted.

Yusuke looked at her with a finger on his chin and his arm propped up on the other as he studied her. "This is her? She doesn't look like much. I guess I expected something more like a warrior woman wearing priestess robes."

"Forgive his rudeness. This is Urameshi Yusuke. Yusuke you should remember the fact that she was donning the uniform of a nearby school in Tokyo. We look normal our selves so I don't think you are one to talk since you had been a punk before." Kurama gave Yusuke a sharp look.

"Yeah your right. After all I am one of the most powerful demons in all of the realms.


	4. Chapter 4

AHHH I wish I was more Irish, or at least knew the accent better! It's the main reason as to my absence with this story; it's hard to get that darn accent down and to figure out Jin's dialogue. Sighs. YYH come out with another episode full of Jin! Lol like that would ever happen J. Hey I actually just realized I never watched him in the 2nd tournament. Well I just finished watching it and came up with a plan.. I hope I don't disappoint.

Sapphire eyes peered into the darkness as they carefully walked through a cave, ensuring they don't stub their toe but as fate would have it a yelp was muffled by their own hand, not wanting to wake the others that sleep there. Stumbling some more the carefully stepped out of the cave and into the air as they gazed up at the red sky, watching the lightning around them.

'The cave is getting so boring. I feel like they're not being very truthful about uprisings, I have felt several of them but they must think I can't.' She sighed and gazed up at the dreary sky. She climbed around for a bit, not knowing what to do with her self. She has been feeling quite restless as of late and knew that she needed some excitement, something to get wear her out a bit but they requested she doesn't use her power in order to remain undiscovered.

She settled down on a boulder along the trail as she looked out across the forest below. She sighed again, and began counting random objects. '12 critters, 50 branches that I can see on the tree, 30 bolts of lightning, 52 large boulders, 12 plateau things, ugh this is so boring.' A noise sounded out below her in the forest. 'Huh, what could that be?' She could hear it again and could only compare it to the wails of a baby. 'Could a person be so cruel as to leave a baby in the forest all alone.' She thought for a second and decided, "Yes, if they're cruel enough. Or perhaps their guardian is dead.' She frowned at that thought. Without a second thought she began the tedious job of climbing down, trying to get to the forest quickly to save the child from doom.

After many slips and a few small rock slides she jumped off the last boulder and landed in a crouched position, slowly standing up as she took in the darkness of the forest. 'From up high its just another forest to me but down low it sure is spooky.' She almost questioned her motives until she heard the wail again and with determination setting in, she took off in a sprint, into the forest without another look back.

Strange creatures making even stranger sounds kept her on her toes as she made her way through the underbrush, still trying to pinpoint the sound of the baby wails. She sure hoped it is a child and not a trap, but just in case it is a child she decided to push forward, ignoring her fear as best she can, not ever noticing how long trekked or the distance she covered.

Touya woke, he felt something off. He lit some lights around the cave and looked around. "Something is missing that should not be." He continued looking at the objects in the cave, finding everything accounted for. Not everyone is here however, but it is normal for some of them to be elsewhere, they didn't actually live together, they just formed a pact of sorts. He searched the energies again, his eyes widened as he tore through the cave and burst into one of the rooms, peering through the darkness and then swiping the blanket from the bed.

Panic set in as he continued to look at the empty bed. "No, impossible, where could she be?" He then began opening up every room waking the only other person there as he looked through the cave in less than 10 seconds and ending up at the entrance of the cave.

"Damn bloke!" Came the bass voice of Chu as he began cussing up a storm from being woken up by the odd behavior of Touya. "What's the matter with ya Touya, can't a man catch some sleep around here?" He then stumbled out of the cave, leaning on the cave as he made a dramatic yawn. Still not hearing a reply from the ice apparition he looked at him expectantly. "Well? I'm surprised you didn't wake Kagome up with as loud as you were, what gotten into you?" Still no answer. He began to growl, fisting his head ready to knock him on the head.

Just before he almost made contact with Touya's skull he spoke. "She's missing."


	5. Chapter 5

I know these have been short chapters but since I started it short I decided to keep them short. I finally know what I want to do with this story.. Well for the mean time at least lol. Now that I have some spic into it, I don't plan on extinguishing it for a while, as in not in the next chapter or this one. Probably go with the domino effect J

She continued walking in the forest, swearing she had been close to the wailing noise a few times. Finally she caught the glimpse of something up ahead but it with the fact that it appeared to be over 8 feet tall, standing upright and covered in white fur she doubted that would be it. She watched as it tipped its head back and let out a wailing noise. Her eyes widened imperceptibly as she tried to shrink her aura even further.

Grey horns curled upwards in tight turns several inches. The hands somewhat morphed into a hand and paw combination with long grey talons on the feet and hands. She hid in the underbrush as silent as she can, hoping she hadn't just gotten herself in a bad situation. She knew that if she tried to flee right now then it might alert the being that it had lured her here but if she stay she might be able to wait it out and then sneak off and hopefully find her way back.

The creature began stalking around as if it's marking it's territory as it rubbed up against various things. She could hear another wail sound off in the distance and hid her gasp behind her hand as she watched the creature 300 yards in front of her respond. 'Oh no. Theirs more than one.' After that one finished she could hear yet another in a different direction. 'Please someone notice that I am missing.' She silently begged as she went into prayer position and began to count her prayers as she stretched her senses to ensure she wouldn't get caught off guard.

Finding his target he began stalking up to it, laying his hand down on their shoulder, receiving surprised blue eyes. "Why have you been gone from the cave so long?" Red eyes demanded as they looked at the items the other carried.

The target laughed as they began to talk. "Hi Hiei, I been doing some errands and wanted to pick a few extra things up for the misses. She be seeming a bit down, a little homesick I'm sure of it, so I am snagging the opportunity to cheer her up some." They grinned as they went back to searching the items, still not seeing anything that caught their interest.

"Fool, you are getting attached." Then he glared harder. "I correct myself, you are falling in love with her if you haven't already. I told you to send her back so we can avoid the consequences involved with her mere presence, just her being alive is a big enough problem." The wind master just shrugged it off.

"She is safer here, under watchful eyes than she would be elsewhere. She only misses her family, she just wishes to visit them soon but she doesn't want the life she have there. It be depressing to her and she is depressed enough as it is with having to live under the radar, and we both know I be meaning literally. At least with us she wouldn't have to worry about stray demons. Let me finish up so we can take this talk into a more private place." Watching the predominantly fire apparition give a nod and focus on something else, the wind master returned back to looking for things that might cheer up the woman he can't stop thinking of.

"Jin, who was at the cave when you left?" Hiei suddenly asked as he remained focused, his jagan eye glowing underneath the bandanna.

"Lets see here, I believe it had just been Touya and Chu. They said they would take watch until I or some other got back. Why might you be asking that?"

"They just left the cave in a hurry, something has them panicking." He knew that he wouldn't be able to sense the priestess in the cave so long as she kept her power hidden.

That caught Jin's attention as his went slightly down, his enthusiasm of finding something to make her feel better gone as he dropped the unpaid items and left immediately, headed in the direction of the cave. Seeing as how he is flying up in the air he spoke to Hiei with his mind.

'They both headed in the same direction, out into the forest.' He informed Jin as he ran.

They had finally reached the outskirts of the forest when he heard a familiar noise that made him stop. Seeing this Hiei stopped also and looked up at him until he too could the noise. "Why would them creatures be back this early on?" He questioned himself out loud.

"What creature are you talking about?" Hiei searched the forest for a glimpse of what the wind master might be talking about.

"I don't know their exact name but they be big beast like creatures, taller than the bloke Chu but not by very much. Covered in white fur that be for certain and with long twisting horns and sharp talons. The wail be like the sounds of an infant crying, it be how they communicate in long distance and lure in the prey. Hiei, you think-." He left it unfinished as he looked down and see the nod from Hiei. "I be taking the one in the middle and scanning the area, make sure you be telling Chu and Touya to be following the other beast."

Hiei watched him take off as he went left to go after the other wailing beast. 'Chu, Touya, go follow the other beast, we have the other two.' He felt more than heard their confirmation. Seeing something white he stopped in the tree top and peered down as he watched it heading towards the other one. He took off the bandanna and let his jagan eye fully open as he searched for the priestess to see if she is in the immediate area. He tried to prod her mind but for some reason he couldn't.

Chu and Touya finally found the other beast and searched around the foliage for the priestess, not finding any traces of her energy anywhere. They expanded their search knowing that should she have caught sight of these beast that she would more than likely hide and shrink her energy to almost nothing.

Jin on the other hand had begun circling the other beast going from an expanded area first. He still didn't feel her energy but he also knew that this forest, like most in Makai, are not normal by any means and if unfamiliar with them, it can play tricks on the mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome listened to all three strange beasts let out their wails again and realized that the other two are getting steadily closer, she couldn't determine how far away they are but she knew if she didn't do something soon then something bad would happen.

Her eyes frantically searched the area for an escape but found none. The thought of just bolting out of there steadily weighed on her mind but she had no idea as to how fast these creatures are. The thought of climbing a tree came to mind but she figured with the talons and muscle, the could either climb after her or just destroy the tree. Her fright steadily climbed as the minutes counted down.

The wails sounded off and she realized the other two had changed direction and the first one had gotten steadily closer, not paying so much attention to marking the territory and stalking around. Her mind froze as a series of thoughts entered her mind and left her in shock, 'This was a trap to lure me here, I'm the prey. They have know the entire time that I am here and are now surrounding me. These creatures have been hunting the entire time! Hunting me!'

No more wails sounded off but a new noise, it started grunting and she could hear the return grunts from the other two as they all began stalking the area but somehow their footfalls had silenced instead of remaining the heavy stomping. Panic set in and she knew that if she didn't get out of there now then she just might become their meal.

She stood and bolted into the direction she last remembered coming from as she sprinted around a few trees, her adrenaline kicked into top gear, only the skills from the feudal era from fighting the demons of back then could help her now as she still somehow managed to keep her priestess powers down. Her sprinting came to an abrupt halt as she ran straight into something that stepped out in front of her and she bounced off their belly and went flying back a good ten feet.

'Ow' she thought as she caught her breath and looked up at the intrusion in her path of choice. Her eyes widened, a scream stuck in her throat as the beast looked down at her. She distantly heard the sounds of a animal running on all fours and glanced to both sides, seeing the other two creatures. That was her first mistake.

Taking her eyes off of her main adversary when in close proximity. The big arms of the creature scooped her up with the talons scraping across her delicate skin. The next thing that happened she had no more control of as she let out an ear splitting scream, her body no longer used to such brutal abuse after weeks of vacation from battles. Her powers raging, being unquenched for such a long period of remaining hidden while in a terrain that demanded she use them.

Her power pulsed through her body like a myriad silenced songs until it built up into a quick climax and burst out of her with its aura threatening all demonic life forms, stunning the beast as it threw them back after the primary one tossed her away from it.

Spirit World alarms sounded off as all the ogres went into a frantic action of chaos. Enma's deep bass voice sounded through out the castle as he called for the SDF and sent orders to invade demon world and find the pure energy.

Koenma looked at the measure of the energy. Shock written all over his face as it climbed and this isn't even entirely accurate due to the distance. Not stronger or even as strong as an S class but still, after being so long it shocked them as to how it could have escaped for so long undetected and in the demon world, no less.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow these chapters are getting fun to write! Review with any pointers, mainly looking for them with Chu and Jin but have taken the advice given so far from those that have given it.

"Attention, the situation in demon world has reached code red. This is not a drill. Special Defense Force personal please report for immediate deployment to demon world by order of his royal majesty King Yama. The king would like to thank you in advance for performing this specific duty to him and all of Spirit World." The voice announced.

Botan looked up at the King as she though, 'This is the second time I have seen the SDF mobilized.' Watching once again as they took off but this time to demon world.

"That energy is pure and the owner is by far certain to be human, either a priest or a priestess but how they have slipped under the radar and even into the demon world is something to wonder about. Tell Koenma to search records on all possible living descendents and all unsolved power flares from the human world. A sign must have been somewhere that lead us to this." He continued to stare out the window as Botan left to give the orders to Koenma and maybe help out her self.

Jin, Touya, Hiei, and Chu all felt her flare of power is they held themselves steady is her aura blasted out suddenly. As fast as it had come it had receded and they took off looking for her, knowing it meant she is in danger. As they all approached the area they could see all three of the creatures begin to charge at her until some mysterious apparition showed up behind her and dragged her underground.

They landed, looking for clues as they fended off the creatures. Hiei flared his aura and hit each of them with fire balls. The creatures retreated and they were able to focus on looking around the ground for any disturbance. It unnerved them that she could disappear so quickly and neither of them had the best sense of smell, it usually is a trait that just run in canine species but they did have a better nose than humans.

With the looming rain clouds, they thought it best to find it themselves and not depend on Kurama. They all found the foreign scent combined with Kagome's and a slight disturbance in the Earth. Hiei's jagan eye still in action, followed her movement under the ground as he tried to remember every angle she took, as if she is sliding in a chute of underground passageways.

"Just great." Hiei huffed. Everyone looked at him, knowing he can see more than they can. "We are standing on a series of passageways and even with the jagan eye it might be next to impossible to find her without a map and very good sense of knowing where one is."

"Who could possibly know about these underground passageways if we ourselves did not even know about them?" Touya questioned.

"I believe these lands have been controlled by the dog demon who is known as the killing perfection. I have found it to be a fitting name given his past." Everyone looked at Hiei in confusion.

"How is it that you know about a man of such power's past, I haven't the slightest jingle in my noggin about him beyond rumors a lad can't fathom." Jin replied. Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly as he 'hn' and turned back to focusing on his memories.

"The demon lord is much older than any of us besides Kurama and the late Raizen. He is part of the priestess's past from when they fought demons. She had survived multiple encounters and eventually gained his respect over time and towards the end she had even called out to him as 'big brother', although he didn't look too pleased he still did nothing to reprimand her. Meaning his annoyance might have just been for show." Hiei looked towards the skies and took to a slightly defensive posture. "He has arrived."

Sesshoumaru landed and looked around them, searching for a certain someone. "Where are you hiding the priestess?" He narrowed his eyes on them.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't want to write this chapter but yet I really wanted to also lol…. And it's all mainly because of trying to type irish for Jin's part.

Jin stepped forward, knowing his further thoughts to keep her here as his possible mate if things continue that way. "Da lassie, Kagome, has been taken from us. We be searching, but da mysterious figure sucked her in da ground like a sack of potatoes. She underground zooming around is what our spiky friend here says."

Sesshoumaru looked at the ground for a source of disturbance. Sensing what his looking for the others backed up from the area while Hiei went back to focusing on her. "She has stopped." He said suddenly.

Sesshoumaru glanced back towards him and then the rest. "How long have you kept her here. Do not lie, I can smell deceit."

The other three went into silence, thinking about how long they have been keeping her. This irked Sesshoumaru. "You have to actually think that long in order to figure out how long you have been keeping the priestess in the Makai." He stated.

Suddenly they sensed two more presences and soon Yusuke and Kurama landed by them. "We're to have kept you waiting but she has stirred up the Spirit World and SDF are on their way here to obtain Kagome."

Sesshoumaru assessed the new arrivals. He then went back to the others. "If you cannot remember how long she has been here then tell me the circumstances as to her being here." He demanded.

Kurama stepped forward know he could shed more light. "Jin had been in battle a couple of months ago when he had spotted her energy and proceeded to finish up his fight quickly and check it out. She had been very badly injured and took a considerable amount of time to heal but Hiei was able to see her memories that lead her to her appearance in the Makai. She had been in a battle with you and others against a half spider demon. Although I must inform you. I had inspected the area myself and the scent of a injured half demon in the area that had already retreated by the time I got there. We have been fearing the worst but maybe you know the answer as to which half demon had disappeared with her." He watched the other demon's eyes narrow.

The energies that were headed straight toward them caught their attention first. Chu went to the disturbed soil and pried it open, not wasting any more time they all quickly jumped in one by one, shooting down a slide and ensuring they stuck together.

The SDF finally showed up just a minute later and were stunned to find no one there. "Spread out and search the area." The captain barked out.

Meanwhile with the others, it took several minutes, as they concealed their auras just enough to not be discovered by anyone they don't want finding them and after about 10 minutes of them sliding down the tunnels they finally landed in a cavern with a high enough ceiling, about 15 feet or so up.

Hiei searched for traces of Kagome and just barely felt her energy in a different part. Sesshoumaru turned back to the topic they had been discussing. "Naraku disappeared after being purified, meaning the human part remained but the majority of the demons he was made up of had been purified minus the spider, the one who has been in control. He took on the appearance of a human lord, wearing his skin as his own."

"What would he do to her should he find her or ever get his hands on her?" Yusuke pressed.

For a second they could see his eyes flicker to some other emotion, along the lines of worry or dread. "You don't want to know and I do not want to imagine it." He simply stated and then took a sniff of the air and walked off, leaving the rest to follow. Kurama deciding to walk next to him and help with tracking her down, quickly changing to his demon form, Youko Kurama.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait in updates but my laptop is broken atm. So for the time being I will be using the desktop but it's in the basement where it is a lot colder than the upstairs. I hope to be getting some chapters out to Ebony and a few others.. I want to finally end some of these stories.. I just don't have much time or patience left with some of then.. I'm definitely struggling with New Endings... no idea where I am going with that story anymore. I'm thinking about asking if anyone wants to pair up with me on that story.

Savior

Chapter 9

_Running_ is all she could pick up on as her muscles remained limp from her own outburst of power, unknowing of just what the repercussions might be but knowing that she would be unable to stop the inevitable and all because she didn't stay within the boundaries and just ask one of the guys to seek out what she had thought to be a _baby_ crying.

The demon kept sprinting through the tunnels with her flung over his shoulder in a brown sack as he made haste, knowing that others are on their way already and approaching to take their human priestess back but they didn't know the tunnels and had to track him instead. He could feel the SDF scanning the area of outburst and knew it wouldn't be long until they quite possibly find the entrance to the tunnels as well. Without stop he slid a rock away from the small entrance of another chute that he quickly dove in with his captive still in his grasp, not bothering to close it back up as they went sliding down the chute.

The quite stirring of dust kicked up as the demons ran past tracking with little pause as they kept up speed to gain on the abductor of their ally and friend. The occasional tilt of the two silver haired Adonis's indicating the change in direction as they swiftly chase after the scent of the abductor and slight scent of the woman many look for.

Confused grumbles sounded out through the air as they scratched their heads, searching for clues as they poured over the ground with their eyes in signs of disturbances. "Captain found something!" The short shout caught all eyes and ears as the man with the long nose began tugging at the ground and then pulled the slab away, finding the chute that lead to all of the other tunnels.

The nerves and muscles twitched as they finally start to come around and slowly they began to connect with the brain for use as the otherwise spent energy remained low, only the reserves there to tap but for the time being, still out of reach as a moan came out of the delicate mouth. All the jostling about making the already sore petite body worse. It was just a series of unfortunate events that continued to knock down the dominoes that steeped closer and closer to worse case scenarios that played out in this soul's journey.

Somehow though, the feeling of one particular aura stood out stronger then the rest like a beacon light in the twisted tunnels and chutes. No, they're not a knight in shining armor, nor are they her hero. This person holds a better place in her heart than just either of those, the place she has been waiting to be filled. No what they are is her _Savior_.

You guys like that chapter? Please Review!


End file.
